Life on the Run
by FootLover712
Summary: Harry and Hermione become extremely close whilst on the run from Voldemort. Opening chapter, more to follow. Sexual content, including foot fetish, masturbation and more to come. First draft, subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were struggling to survive in the wilderness since Ron's departure. He had left them in a rage, seeking the refuge of his family. However, Harry and Hermione remained determined to find the remaining horcruxes, and were still in hiding, moving around the country regularly, camping in isolated areas. Tensions were rising between the two of them as they had barely escaped from Godric's Hollow with their lives after being attacked by Voldemort while in search of new clues at the home of Bathilda Bagshot. They had retreated to the Forest of Dean and set up camp, frustrated as they were running out of ideas as to where to find more clues.

Harry's wand had broken in the fight to escape, leaving them with only one wand between the two of them, therefore they had to take it in turns to keep watch outside their tent. They had every charm Hermione could think of protecting the area, leaving them relatively safe, but Voldemort had proven that he was more than capable of tracking them down no matter what protection they had. Hermione took the first watch outside the tent, leaving Harry alone inside. He tried to sleep on the low bunkbed but was struggling. He couldn't stop thinking, about their next move, how Ron had left, them and about how he felt about Hermione.

He had always thought of her as just a friend, but over the last few weeks he had felt increasingly physically attracted to her. It was just little things, like a certain look from across the tent, their eyes meeting for several seconds while she bit her bottom lip slightly, and it was starting to drive him wild with desire. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen very few other people for months, or the fact that they were bonding during their dangerous quest. He knew Ron had feelings for her, but he had selfishly left them, leaving Harry very little reason to feel bad for these strange new feelings. Whatever they meant, he found his mind wandering, imagining the two of them together, and exploring the possibilities in his mind.

Inevitably, these thoughts in his mind led his body to react. His cock became hard in his boxers, which was all he was wearing under the blanket. As he imagined the two of them together in his head, it throbbed and ached to be touched, leaking precum. He closed his eyes, slipped his boxers off and tossed them onto the floor, allowing his cock to spring forth. He seized it and started to pull on it, slowly and deliberately, as he imagined Hermione stark naked and riding him right there on the bed, he perky boobs swaying while she ground against him.

He had only glimpsed the more intimate parts of Hermione's body as they changed in the confined space of the tent, always accompanied by blushes and averted gazes, but he could not help becoming aroused whenever he saw a flash of her boobs or ass. It was these glimpses that fuelled the fantasy he was having now as his picked up the pace on his cock.

He wondered what position she would like to be taken best. Would she like to ride on top? Or would she prefer to be taken from behind, on her knees like a beast? Perhaps his lust would be too great to consider such things, and he would just mount her and take her on her back, pressing himself between her legs and fucking her roughly.

What noises would she make? Was she a moaner, a gasper, a sigher? Or perhaps she was a screamer. He thought back to his previous experiences, with Luna and Ginny, and the sounds they had made during their sexual exploits. He was sure he had heard Hermione moaning in her bed late one night, stirring him from a deep sleep only briefly. He was even sure if he had been dreaming or not, but it sounded like she had been pleasuring herself. It was these sounds that he imagined she would make as she took his big cock deep inside her wet pussy.

His mind wandered to the various fetishes he had. He hoped that she wouldn't mind that he liked to worship feet and would indulge him in his fetish. He had seen her feet on many occasions as she was not shy about going barefoot in and around their tent. Her feet would get dirty outside and she did not seem to mind, propping her dirty feet up while she read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ for the hundredth time. He tried his best not to stare when she did this but could not help himself. He was sure she had caught him looking, smirking coyly to herself while she flexed her beautiful toes, crossing and uncrossing her legs. This never failed to get a rise out of his cock, causing exquisite pain that would have to remain until Hermione left the tent or fell asleep.

Any worries about being caught by Hermione soon evaporated. They could both die any minute; being caught masturbating was the least of his worries. He imagined worshipping her feet as he wanked himself faster, sucking on her toes, both as foreplay and while fucking her. He wondered if she would give him a footjob, imagining her massaging his big cock with her pretty feet until he could not stand the pressure anymore and emptied his balls all over her dirty feet…

Thinking of this was too much for Harry to bear and his cock erupted all over him, covering his chest in spunk. He lay on the bed satisfied, naked and covered in cum, panting in post-orgasmic bliss. He didn't know how long it took him to catch his breath, but by the time he did he had come to his senses. He stood up gingerly and looked for something to clean himself up with. Usually his post-wank clean up only required a wave of his wand, but without it he would have to wipe it off. He pulled a towel from under Hermione's bed and unravelled it. Something black fell out onto the floor as he did this. He bent down to see what it was and found that it was one of Hermione's thongs. He picked it up and observed it closely, and noticed that the crotch was stiff with the dried remains of her pussy juice.

His thoughts quickly moved on from cleaning himself to wanking off again as his cock grew hard once more with Hermione's dirty thong in his hand. He held the crotch up to his nose and inhaled her incredible scent, his cock becoming erect once more. He couldn't help himself, he just had to have another wank, and he took his cock in his hand once more. He carried on inhaling the wonderful scent of her pussy while working his slick cock in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

In his perverted state he searched under Hermione's bed, hoping to find more of her underwear to inhale. He found a forgotten pair of her socks up against the canvas wall of the tent. His cock pulsed in his hand at just the sight of them. He pulled them from beneath the bed and held them carefully. They were white cotton, but had seen better days and were slightly stiff from her sweat which had dried into them. Their soles were darkened, leaving a grey outline of her pretty feet on them.

He observed them closely while, letting go of his cock just long enough to hold them up to his face. He covered his face with them, soles down, and inhaled the sweaty aroma of Hermione's dirty feet. He held them up to his face and rubbed them against it, allowing the stink of her feet to cover his face. He grabbed his cock once more and wanked it hard, the dirty socks sending him into a frenzy of desire for her.

Another perverted thought crossed his mind. He stopped wanking just long enough to take one of her socks and carefully placed it over his cock. The rough cotton felt good against the exposed head of his cock. He held it onto his cock and continued to masturbate, enjoying the sensation of the dirty sock on his cock. He continued to sniff the other sock, intoxicated by her scent. He thought about her feet, about all the times he had stared at the, aching to touch them, to smell them. Even if he would never get any closer to the real thing, this was close enough. He fantasised about kneeling before her and sunk to his knees as he imagined worshipping her dirty feet once more. He ached to lick her soles and suck her toes, cleaning them with his tongue until they shined.

He finally couldn't stand the pressure in balls any longer. He pulled on his cock faster and faster, finally allowing his spunk to erupt from his cock into Hermione's sock. He gasped in pleasure, on his knees, bucking against her dirty sock as he milked another load of cum from his balls.

He stood up in the tent and stood there naked, the sock still on his cock. He pulled it off, a trail of spunk connecting it to the end of his cock. He hastily put the socks bag together and pushed them back under Hermione's bed, along with her thong. He used the towel to rub down his previous load of cum of his chest and tossed that under the bed too, covering the underwear.

Harry was just about to put his boxers back on and get back in his own bed when a small vial caught his eye in the corner of the tent. He walked over and stooped to pick it up. He recognised it as polyjuice potion, then it hit him; he could become Hermione and explore her body first-hand. His mind immediately flooded with all the dirty acts he could perform whilst in possession of Hermione's body. Ordinarily he would not behave in this manner, but these were no longer ordinary times.

He knew he may never get another chance, so he searched Hermione's bed for one of her hairs. He scoured the sheet until he found one; a small curly one undoubtedly one of her pubes. He opened the vial and dropped in the hair. The potion turned a shiny silver colour, gleaming in the low light of the tent. He lifted it to his lips and drank the whole thing and allowed it to take over his body…


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he felt was his hair extend, growing in length and falling past his bare shoulders. He looked at his hands which transformed before his eye, becoming more slender and feminine. His eyesight became fuzzy as Hermione didn't need glasses. He took his off and felt the features on his face transform from his own masculine form to Hermione's more delicate face.

His body shrank slightly; his shoulders becoming less broad, his hips becoming more pronounced. A pair of budding breasts emerged from his chest. He grabbed them in both hands and gasped slightly. He was relieved to hear Hermione's own voice escape his lungs. He looked down at his feet which had transformed into Hermione's. He wiggled his new toes and giggled slightly. Finally his long cock shrank, getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared between his legs, taking his balls with it. They were replaced with Hermione's pussy, her lips blossoming from between his legs under a neatly trimmed patch of hair.

He looked down at his new body. He became aroused almost instantly, surprised to feel a steady stream of juice leaking out of his pussy as he felt this new arousal in his stomach. He ran his hands all over himself, scarcely believing how soft Hermione's skin was. He moaned as he played with his nipples and ran his hands down his sides, reaching round to feel his new ass. He squeezed both cheeks in his hands and squeezed firmly; it felt great in his hands. Finally he ran his fingers through his new bush, so soft to touch. He was glad Hermione chose not to shave it all off as he loved playing with girls' bushes.

He sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and spread his legs. He could no longer ignore the itch between his legs and reached down for to his new pussy, which by now was dripping all down his legs. He parted his pussy lips and found the swollen clit and began rubbing it roughly. Immediately he was hooked. It was a curious sensation; not unlike wanking his cock but at the same time completely different. He rubbed away at it hard and swung his legs up on the bed so that he could lie on Hermione's sheets while he touched himself. He held his legs apart, his bare soles facing up so that he could reach fully between his legs. He rubbed his clit some more while his other hand danced upon his boobs, squeezing each nipple, testing how much pained they could take. He gasped and moaned in Hermione's voice as he explored her body, amazed at the new sensations he felt by masturbating in her body.

He held his wet fingers up to his face in sniffed. He let out a low murmur of approval before putting his fingers in his mouth. Hermione's juice tasted so much more intense first-hand than it had when he had licked her thong. It was somewhere between tangy, sweet and bitter. He thoroughly cleaned his fingers of the wonderful new taste.

He craved something to fill his aching pussy but with nothing to hand he settled for his fingers, inserted the middle fingers in his dripping hole, using the heel of his hand to pleasure his clit. He pleasured his hole slowly at first, but then faster as the pleasure took hold of his. He settled into a steady rhythm of fingering himself while grinding against his clit. This went on for several minutes of pure bliss as he explored this new way of masturbating, loving every sensation. He moaned with every motion, longing for more and more. He finally felt his body start to tingle all over from his toes to his fingertips. His chest heaved as he felt his heart rate quicken and his muscles seemed to twinge with every movement of his fingers. He pleasured his clit and hole harder, desperate for release.

Finally, he came crashing down to earth as his orgasm took over his body. He screamed in pleasure as wave after wave of satisfying sensations seemed to explode from his crotch. His pussy seemed to force his fingers out so he pulled them away and immediately began rubbing away at his clit, aching to keep the pleasure going. He moaned loudly in anticipation as a second wave of pleasure approach and he continued his assault on his clit.

After several minutes of frantic rubbing he felt the same feeling again, this time even more intense, so pleasurable it was on the verge of pain. He felt his pussy start to gush with juice, and screamed loudly as he was surprised to find himself squirting pussy juice all over the bed. He continued to rub his clit, more gently now as it grew sensitive, until he could finally stand now more. He pulled his fingers away from his pussy and held them up to his mouth so he could clean them with his tongue, and then lay on Hermione's bed in a state of post-orgasmic bliss.

His wasn't sure how long he laid there but he was still Hermione so it must have been less than an hour. He was keen to carry on having fun with her body, and so got up off the bed. He admired the puddle he created on the sheet then squatted down to pull the towel out from beneath the bed and fished out the items he had left under there before taking the polyjuice potion. He put Hermione's thong on, loving the way the back felt between his ass cheeks. He picked up her socks but opted to only put one on; the one he had came in. It was still wet with his spunk as he pulled it on over his toes. He wiggled them, allowing his spunk to flow between them.

He felt his pussy begin to react and so lay back down on the bed. He kept the thong on and rubbed himself from the outside of it, pushing the soiled fabric against his slick pussy. He sighed in pleasure as he did this, lazily rubbing his pussy. He lifted the foot that didn't have a sock on up to his face and held it up with his free hand. Hermione's beautiful foot was just inches from his face as he rubbed his pussy, getting increasingly turned on as he looked at it. He held it to his face and began licking at it wildly, lapping at the soles and side of it where he could reach.

He positioned himself so he could suck the toes while playing within himself and went up and down the line, taking he time to make sure he tasted every inch of Hermione's toes. Finally, upon feeling another orgasm approaching, he reached down and peeled the soiled sock off his other foot. He looked at his toes which were now dripping in his own spunk. He lifted that foot up next and licked it all over, hungrily cleaning it of his own spunk while his fingers worked his clit from outside the thong.

The depravity of the situation ran through his mind as he touched himself. He was naked, in possession of Hermione's body and frantically masturbating on her bed while licking his spunk off his feet, which for now were Hermione's feet. It was all too much for him and he came once more, flooding the dirty thong with his pussy juice, moaning and groaning as he did. He laid on the bed once more enjoying the comedown from his latest orgasm. He lightly brushed his boobs and rolled onto his front, enjoying the cool sensation against his new soft skin…

"Petrificus totalus!"


End file.
